


The Domino Effect

by CombatBootsandDreams



Series: Glow in the dark [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (I don't think there a lot of curse words so that tag is mostly just to be safe), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Medical Practices, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, End Avatar Gerard Keay, Gen, Gerard Keay Lives, I'm not a doctor, Minor Violence, No beta we kayak like Tim, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), communication in my archives? It's more likely than you think, overprotective Jude Perry, police malpractice to say the least, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatBootsandDreams/pseuds/CombatBootsandDreams
Summary: Jon gets into a fight and has to explain why the sectioned officers are mad at him. Again. This time with more injuries, angst, and communication.
Series: Glow in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	The Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get a feel for writing these characters so sorry on that end. Also, this story is brought to you by ctrl Z and whatever entity controls the fear that all your writing just got deleted.

Elias had shown up about five minutes after Jon had Known something and stormed out of the archives in a fit of rage. After the bar incident which the man had explained pretty poorly for being an avatar of knowledge and had summed it up as friends who just happen to all be avatars hanging out a bar.

None of this explained why the institute's resident manipulator was sitting in the archives all smug smiles, holding a medical kit? Jon stormed in still obviously pissed but looked to be calming down, almost happy? The man had a cut on his forehead that was dripping blood and bruises on his knuckles but besides that looked mostly ok.  
“How’d it go?” Elias asks smugly…because he is the worst.

“Oh, like you don’t already know.” Jon snorts sitting down in front of the medical supplies. He fishes around in it for a minute before pulling out pain killers, a needle, thread, gauze, and a mirror. Oh, he is not about to stitch himself up in the archives.

“Are you sure you want to do that yourself? You didn’t have the steadiest hands even before Ms. Perry.” Elias asked raising an eyebrow gesturing to Jon burnt hand. They had never gotten that story out of him. Jon had just shown up with a burnt hand a couple of months back with no explanation. Not that anyone thought Jon would tell the truth.

He was. Jonathan Sims was really about to try and stitch himself up in the fucking archives.  
“Like you care. Besides, I’ve done it before.” Jon explains like that somehow makes it any better.

“What the fuck Jon?” Melanie asks torn between bewilderment for one of her bosses and the want to murder the other.

“It’s a long story.” He says like that’s going to get him out of explaining.

“Jude Perry? Jude Perry did that to your hand? I thought you were friends.” Martin questioned looking torn between calling someone and Tim wasn’t sure punching something maybe? Martin wasn’t hard to read but he was also kind of unpredictable when it comes to protecting the people he cares about. 

“It’s complicated.” Jon says again in lieu of an actual explanation before taking two pain killers and starting to thread the needle.

“You know those aren’t going to kick in by the time you start that right?” Basira commented looking through the medical kit. It was well stocked because you never know when you’re going to get stabbed, or eaten by monster worms. God, Tim hated his job.

“I know, but they’ll kick in after.” Jon explains only half paying attention as he lines up the needle and start the stitch up the wound in his forehead.

“What the hell happened?” Tim asks because Jon stormed out of his office and 15 minutes later he looked like he just got in a fight and won?

“Section 31.” He says like that’s an answer to the question.

“I asked what happened, not who.” Tim said determined to hold Jon to an answer.

“Retribution. I don’t know what you know about the circus Nikola currently has set up in London, but it has a mirror maze, run by Helen. It’s pretty popular and we’ve got three different statements out of it because that’s what happens when you let Nikola and Helen do anything together and release it on the general public. Statements and trauma, but well, eventually someone calls the police and it sounds like a section case so they got sectioned officers to investigate it and Helen decides to lead an officer into one of the Spiral’s doors and excluding Helen nothing that goes into those doors comes back out.” Jon took a sharp breath as he finished the stitches and slapped a gauze pad over it.

“As it turns out you can’t really arrest the distortion. You can’t really even find the distortion if they don’t want you to and Helen didn’t. So, you end up with a missing officer in a spiral tainted mirror maze in a circus run by the stranger. They can’t arrest Nikola, because she’s plastic and wasn’t there but they know she’s involved so they go and try to harass another one of us. Goes to Gerry and Oliver’s bookstore, and before you ask what sense it makes to go after two avatars of The End of something avatars of The Spiral and Stranger did, they don’t know anything about the entities.—” 

“How does that work? Section 31 hunts the supernatural, they don’t even know how it works?” Melanie interrupts looking to Basira.

“I don’t know what to tell you. It was more an extermination job. We didn’t know and we didn’t care.” Basira says shrugging coolly. 

“That might be Daisy’s fault. She tasked herself with keeping the Section 31’s away from us.” That gets looks from all of us, minus Elias who for some reason was still there.

“What? Why would Daisy do that?” Basira asked setting her book fully down now.

“Basira, you, me, and Daisy all know she’s more than just hunt aligned.” Jon explains

“She’s one of you guys?” The woman asked trying to keep the disgust mostly out of her voice and just barely failing.

“Yeah, she’s been covering us on her side for a while now. Keeping the sectioned officers in the dark. I’m sorry, I thought you knew.” Jon says sounding genuinely apologetic.

“Why wouldn’t she tell me?” Basira asks mostly to herself

Jon immediately puts a hand up to Elias before he could say something.

“Do not capitalize on this.” He says using the strongest compulsion I think I’ve ever heard him use around us.

Elias tries and fails to say something. Jon's eyes trained on his boss no doubt looking like they did when the man was statement hungry. Curious and dangerous and lacking any of their normal emotion. Elias was looking at him too, just as dangerous, more controlled though, hands curling into a fist from where they lied on the desk. They squared off for a few more seconds before both breaking their eyes away at the same exact time. Jon letting out a somewhat pained noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper that he tamped down on immediately after making it.

“I’m impressed, your powers are growing stronger. Though I do feel the need to remind you that you still have a long way to go before you go around challenging me. For the ambition and the ambition alone not to mention your work on those two sectioned officers, I’ll let you be.” Elias almost whispers like it was supposed to be comforting or whatever because he is and will forever be the worst. Before getting up to go mentally stalk people or whatever the hell the man does in his office.

“Jon?” Martin asked going around to put a hand on Jon’s shoulder.

The second he does Jon flinches, hard, and Martin pulls back. Before rasping out an “I’m fine.”

“So, what about Daisy.” Basira lays into immediately.

“What about Daisy?” Jon asked confused batting away Martin’s concerned hands.

“Why is she helping you. What did you guys do to her. I mean she hates monsters.” Basira says cutting.

Martin looks like he’s going to say something to Jon’s defense but before he can Jon starts talking.

“She’s Hunt aligned. I mean once you found out about the fears it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. A couple of your coworkers are too, Hunt or Slaughter aligned that is, not avatars, not like Daisy. She went out trying to take one or two of us down and she had no idea what was happening to her. So, we took her out for drinks instead. Now, she’s just really overprotective of some of us. Between her, Jude, and whenever Julia comes out here they pretty much form an overprotective sibling brigade. It’s kind of nice.” 

“Why didn’t she come to me?” Basira whispered mostly to herself.

“She didn’t want to lose you. Or for you to see you differently.” He says just as quiet. 

“Just, go back to telling the story, sectioned officers at the bookshop or whatever right?” Basira bit out.

“Oh, yeah, so they go mess with Gerry and Oliver but they aren’t going to say anything so they start messing with Mike Crew who was in the store for Jude because her one-month suspension from being near valuable flammable object wasn’t up yet. So, because she’s Jude and watching this happen from outside-window she lights a police car on fire. Don’t ask me why that makes any sense but Jude is a very results-oriented person and it did get then to stop messing with Crew so I suppose it worked—”

“So, Nikola and Helen messed with the Section 31 officers so they messed with Oliver and Gerry. So, Jude messed with them back by lighting their car on fire. When is this going to you storming out of the office and coming back with bruised knuckles?” I interrupt, this story was getting long and a little convoluted.

“Well, I was next on the retribution list because I’m a known associate with a job. I tend to stay back in most of the conflict so they were thought they could use me to send a message. Turns out they couldn’t because having supernatural abilities levels almost every physical playing field. Jon explains with a small snort.

Melanie looked a little incredulous before smiling. “Well aren’t you full of surprises.” She said before her smile turned dangerous. 

“Wait until I tell Georgie.” 

The name was somewhat familiar and for some reason reminded Tim of a military rank an admiral maybe? Though he couldn’t recall the reason.

“Georgie met me in uni. There is almost nothing I could do that would surprise her.” Jon says with another snort.

“Okay, now you need to tell us, Jon, at university stories.” Melanie demands obviously delighted.

Jon looks mortified 

“Unfortunately, that will have to wait I’m to text Daisy to make sure she knows Jude’s on her way to set her coworkers on fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on some of these ideas in other stories. Ex: Daisy connecting with the other Avatars, Basira working thing out with Daisy, Oliver and Gerry's book store, JonGerry being cute because I think that's the ship for this story, overprotective Jude Perry, and whatever other shenanigans they can get themselves into. If anyone has a suggestion feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
